Yoshino Shimazu
Yoshino Shimazu is one of the main characters in the yuri series Maria-sama ga Miteru. She is Rosa Foetida en bouton petite soeur. As everyone considered her to be soft and sweet; this is only her reputation however. Yoshino is very independent and in some ways energetic and blunt. Her eyelashes are described to be "thick than long"; and that she has an aura (maybe because she is sickly at first) that makes one want to protect her and make her a petite sœur. She is from Chrysanthemum class. Yuri Feats *For Rei should be coming for her soon, she decided to go home with her, so that she haven't been to school in a while due to her fever, and Rei is a worrier. *The only person who knows about Rei's true personality is none other than herself, she knows that she's fainthearted who seems strong because she does kendo, and she have known her since the day she was born, so it's just that she knows everything about her, and they live next door to each other. *Her story of receiving the rosary of Rosa Foetida en bouton in Spring: When she wasn't feeling well so she couldn't even attend the entrance ceremony, so Rei came home and put the rosary in Yoshino's hand as she lays in bed, she thinks that it's still quite a beautiful story, but there's no thrill in any of it, and that's why she envies Yumi for she experienced the heart thrill of receiving the rosary. *The first time she and Rei have gone for so long (two weeks) without seeing each other, she expressed that she wanted to walk hand-in-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder with her, and wanted Rei to get used to it too. *She let Rei know that in all the world she's the person she loves the most. *After feeling Rei's caresses of her head she began to be more energetic that she concluded to start doing kendo, then winning a match off Miss Tanaka next year and avenging Rei. *The reason why she returned the rosary of Rosa Foetida en bouton: because she believed that if she's around, it won't be good for Rei, she felt that her relationship with her wasn't intact, so the idea was to go back to a clean slate for a time, that's all. For Rei says she'll become stronger for her, but then she wondered what will happen if she was not around, she wants Rei to become strong, in exchange, she won't let her suffer alone. *She held hands with Rei on top of a bed in the hospital and brought her face next to hers, with their heads touching their eyes were closed. *By the time she got out of the hospital and came back to school, the courtyard at the Lillian's Girls' Academy had become completely wintry, taking off her pink scarf she allowed Rei to make her her little sister, and the ceremony of putting the rosary of Rosa Foetida en bouton around Yoshino's neck was accomplished near the statue of Mother Maria. * To hear Sei's suggestion to make the school's Valentine event so it's only the boutons who are participating , that way every girl except the boutons could take part in the treasure hunt, she was most satisfied about it. * Before Lillian school's Valentine event has started, she was filled with determination to find Rei's card, no matter what, explaining why while walking one night with Yumi, because the bouton's petite soeur of Rosa Chinesis en bouton, and Rosa Foetida en bouton have a good understanding of their big sisters' interests and the way they they think, so those will be close for the petite soeurs to find the cards, also, if the petite soeur stick close to the bouton, she guessed they might accidently blurt out a hint, besides, based on the bouton's attitude, the petite soeur will know where they hid it, especially since she is so close to Rei. * Feeling Rei a lot busy until Valentine's Day comes, and in result if she won't be welcome at the Rose Mansion either is what she was worried about. * Even at nights, she walks home with Rei. * At the start of Lillian school Valentine event of the treasure hunt game, she insisted to make Rei tell her where she hid the card, to listen to her guesses. * Hearing Chisato Tanuma have found Rei's yellow date card in the library, she was shocked and furious at the announcement of the winner of Rosa Foetida en bouton's card was Chisato Tanuma, because she searched the library too but couldn't find it. * Speaking with Rei who was downstairs, she was angrily disputing her for why she hid her yellow date card in a rare place, such as putting her card inside a book called "The Cost of Living in Edo", that she didn't care about Rei's promise that she'll be coming by her house on Valentine's Night. * She got to the end of reading the novel book "The Forest of Briars" which is about a love story between two girls named Suga Sei and Kaori, though she didn't cry as Yumi did. * She was the person who asked Sei if she wanted to see Shiori again, the time Sei told the petite soeurs about her previous love story one year ago afterschool in the Rose Mansion. * The impression she got and shared with Yumi after hearing Sei's previous love story one year ago with Shiori afterschool, is that Rosa Gigantea must still have feelings for Shiori. * The time Yumi came to ask her for advice, she was alone in the Rose Mansion making a list of the chocolates that Rei didn't decline, because Rei can't miss any girl when she gives return gifts. * She envied Yumi so as to Sachiko didn't accept any chocolates except Yumi's. * Just as Yumi mentioned the word "date", she turned to be uncomfortable for Yumi reminded her of Rei who was set to go on a date with Chisato Tanuma for Valentine's event, even though she denied herself being bothered about it, she was bothered by it a whole lot. * Only because she was anxious about Rei's date with Chisato Tanuma, she came to keep an eye on them, though she denied the reason to Minako who mentioned her purpose, saying that she wasn't interested at all, and lied about having an engagement with Yumi and her companion Sachiko that day, and unintendedly pointed the light on them. * Walking around in the cold weather, chasing after Rei who was accompanying Chisato Tanuma on a date, she wished that she stayed home, so she wouldn't have had to feel so empty. * Every year she give Rei Valentine's chocolates, and receives a gift from her every Valentine too. * In exchange for the chocolates that grow larger every year from Rei, she intended to give her a gift in return. * During the conversation she had with Yumi while walking one wintry day in February, regarding the matter of Valentine's Day and the presentation, everything which kept her warm that day was all hand-made by Rei, her pink colored scarf and mittens. * The treasure hunt of the boutons' chocolates as the school paper's Valentine's Day event was discussed in the Rose Mansion, the event when the three boutons will hide hand-made chocolate on campus, and a notion was displayed about having them trade in cards instead of the chocolates for additional prizes, a ticket for a date with a bouton for half a day; she was totally against that notion that she was in a fury and banged the table the attendants were discussing at, speaking that she was against the notion in which someone other than herself will go on a date with her dear sister Rei, and faulted to turn an individual's personal time into a commodity, so the plan was rejected, in part due to her vehement opposition. * As soon as Eriko arrived to the main room in the Rose Mansion, and at the table Eriko was speaking with Rei, she requested Rosa Foetida to facilitate from pressuring Rei with hard tasks. * The worst Valentine's Day she had was the time Lillian Academy Valentine event was held. * Right after witnessing Chisato hugging Rei's arm excitedly, she gasped then her eyes glittered with jealousy reflection. * On a sidewalk, she was jealous of Chisato for being so overly friendly with Rei, even though she was only Rei's date for half a day, and deemed Rei for being part of the problem too because she can smile and look so delighted while accompanying Chisato, nonetheless, the sky was so blue, and life is a green light, so she didn't waste her time to be jealous and come to a standstill. * She feared that she would be intruding Sachiko and Yumi's date, after Sachiko asked her to join them for tea. * Coming to Rei's house in anger, it was because Rei was just too nice to girls, for all that she's really, really nice (as she admitted), in exchange, Rei ended up hurting Chisato Tanuma in little ways as calling Chisato by "Yoshino" for five times during their date, she was hushed by Rei later with a hug. * Before she went with Rei to Hakone at the New Year, she told Yumi that it must be nice for her to stay the night at Sachiko's. * After she heard about the rumor of a a girl in Lillian Academy going on subsidized dates with various men, she was sure that girl will be the only one who's going to get hurt and have regrets. * Because Rei saved the situation in which Sachiko cried during the speech for the graduation ceremony of the Lady Roses with completing the speech in her role, she let her know after the ceremony that she was so cool. * For the graduation ceremony of the Lady Roses, Tsutako took a photo of her embracing Rei's arm. * In order to persuade Rei to let her join the Kendo Club: she asked her if she'd be against it if she joined the Craft Club in place of the Kendo Club. She was persistent and resolved to join the team no matter what just to be with her, so she handed her Club Application to the team president without letting Rei know about it. * It's really embarrassing to her to see Rei behave flustered and worried because of her. *The path she always takes to Lillian Academy don't seem long to both of them because Rei would always talk to her the whole way, on days when she wasn't feeling well, she remembered Rei even carried her bag for her, that's why it never felt long to both of them. * In a cloudy day, she prayed for Mother Maria to make it so she and Rei who was besides her can reconcile. * The while she and Rei were quarreling, she symbolized that she and her seemed like a couple who's grown weary of being married. * Her eyes filled up with tears for noticing Rei being excessive with the smiles in the Rose Mansion and around the other Roses. * One cloudy day, she was sorrowful because Rei didn't come to school that day when she was all ready to reconcile with her. * Knowing about the fact that Chisato joined the Kendo Team at the end of their first-year, after the date she had with Rosa Foetida for the Valentine's event, she doubted it was the reason Rei didn't want to let her join the team, though in her heart she knows it's a mean suspicion to have, but that was how her jealousy activated. * Glancing at Rei training the underclassmen, she thought she's still at her coolest, then after she accidentally fell while warming up, she didn't like Rei to dodge giving her more attention. * At a rainy day, she was almost at tears when she was in the cleaning duty to scrub the training hall floor clean, since she didn't reconcile with Rei yet. * She didn't falter to let Rei know that she look really cool when she's involved with the team, she also beckoned how she's kinder than anyone and more fragile than anyone for worrying about her. * Though Rei allowed her to turn her back on her after informing her about the favoritism she bears for her, she approached to hug Rei who was kneeling on her knees. * Because she assumed Rei doesn't need her anymore, her eyes became teary. * If it's for Rei, she'd do anything, if Rei really wanted, she'd even quit the Kendo Team, but her goal to work hard at both the Kendo Team and being a little sister was far more standard to her, because her wish is to always stay by her side and be with her. * Running under rain alone with Rei to the school building to get an umbrella which Rei stored there and happened to be crumpled, she thought it might be lucky because she got to cling to her, which she haven't done in a while. * She was happy to share an umbrella with Rei, and to hear Rei's remark her that she think she'll try being at her mercy of the things she do for a while longer. * She warned Yumi from losing her dear sister Sachiko for Touko upon her first visit to the Rose Mansion. * Watching Noriko embracing Shimako during Maria Festival, she was touched. Gallery Anime 25997 795878.jpg Anime 25997 826159.jpg Anime 25998 519978.jpg Anime 25998 1127376.jpg Anime 25998 1136969.jpg Anime 26001-2 439314.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.29 11.37.42.gif Videotogif 2018.07.01 13.56.20.gif Anime 26011 718259.jpg Videotogif 2018.07.03 10.56.54.gif 262080 n 222055.jpg Anime 26022 1070403.jpg Anime 26029 373290.jpg Anime 26029 532073.jpg Anime 26029 933266.jpg Anime 26029 1196821.jpg Anime 26029 1238863.jpg Anime 26029 1321320.jpg Anime 26029 1324240.jpg Anime 26029 1337127.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.04 09.34.08.gif Anime 26029 1183307.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.04 11.33.47.gif Videotogif 2018.11.04 11.34.33.gif Category:Maria-sama ga Miteru Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Neko